Eu Não Gosto De Pão
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Eu não gosto de pão." Sanji tomara aquela simples frase como um desafio. - Yaoi leve Law/Sanji


One Piece não me pertence.

Spoiler leve do mangá, mais especificamente do capítulo 700.

Law e Sanji é um casal completamente alternativo, se não tiver a mente aberta, por favor, nem leia.

* * *

Capítulo Único

Eu não gosto de pão.

Eu não gosto de pão.

Eu não gosto de pão.

Aquela frase ficara se repetindo durante todo o dia na cabeça do cozinheiro dos Chapéus de Palha.

Ele não tinha dito nada na hora em que tal frase fora proferida dos lábios do Capitão Trafalgar Law, apenas se limitou a arquear o cenho e dar uma longa tragada em seu cigarro.

Mas aqui o incomodara, de fato.

Como alguém poderia ser capaz de não gostar de pão?

Ah, se ao menos Law experimentasse um pão feito por ele, sem dúvida mudaria de ideia.

Mas assim que todos se reuniram em volta da mesa na cozinha do navio, o pirata se manteve firme e recusou educadamente o pão que Sanji já ia lhe servindo.

Novamente o cozinheiro não disse nada.

Mas ele ainda não estava satisfeito com a situação.

A oportunidade de mudar aquilo finalmente chegara naquela noite, depois da maioria dos tripulantes já terem ido para suas respectivas camas. Sanji estava na cozinha, ele havia se esquecido de acionar o alarme para deter Luffy caso este resolvesse tentar assaltar a geladeira durante a noite.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele de maneira não muito educada para Law, que acabara de entrar no local.

Luffy confiava plenamente em Law, mas Sanji tampouco conhecia sobre ele, não era errado um pouco de desconfiança afinal.

- Só vim beber um copo d'água. – Respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao cozinheiro.

- Está com fome?

- Nã-

- Ótimo, vou preparar alguma coisa.

Law franziu o cenho olhando para Sanji, mas decidiu não contestar, apenas se limitou a pegar seu copo d'água, sentar-se à mesa e esperar.

Viu Sanji misturando uma porção de ingredientes que para ele não fazia o menor sentido, e logo depois levar algo ao forno.

Demorou um pouco para assar seja lá o que o cozinheiro estava preparando. Mas ele não parecia com pressa e não arredou o pé da cozinha, vigiando para que Law também não fizesse o mesmo.

E finalmente depois de verificar algumas vezes o conteúdo do forno, removeu-o de lá usando um pano para não se queimar.

- Pão francês. – Disse por fim, colocando um pequeno prato com o simples pão em frente a Law.

O moreno olhou de maneira não muito agradável para o prato a sua frente.

- Eu não gosto de pão.

- Coma. – A voz de Sanji foi firme. Ele estava com os braços cruzados sobre o avental de flores que ainda não havia tirado depois de terminar de cozinhar.

Law simplesmente se limitou então a provar do pão que o outro havia feito.

- Continuo não gostando de pão. – Falou simplesmente depois de engolir o pequeno pedaço de pão que havia pegado.

Sanji imediatamente tomou aquilo como um desafio.

- Não levante ainda. – Disse, voltando para a geladeira e recolhendo outros diversos ingredientes de lá de dentro.

Ele iria fazer Trafalgar Law gostar de pães.

O pirata se limitou a suspirar. Não iria discutir com um companheiro de Luffy, a última coisa que queria ali era ter inimizade com alguém de um grupo que acabara de formar uma aliança.

Mas por fim até ele começou a se divertir ao notar o esforço de Sanji para fazê-lo gostar de pão.

Depois do simples pão francês, outros não tardaram a vir.

Era croissant, baguete, pão sírio, italiano, pão de queijo... Tantos nomes que ele até se perdeu.

- Eu ainda não gosto de pães. – Dizia depois de experimentar cada um deles.

Até que Sanji finalmente se irritou.

- Ah droga! Não é possível! – Exclamou com as mãos na cabeça. Não pelo simples fato de ver alguém não gostando de sua comida. Quando trabalhava no Baratie, ele se acostumara com a rejeição de seus pratos por todos os cozinheiros (até descobrir que todos estavam mentindo), mas essa não era a questão no momento. – Como alguém não gosta de um simples pão idiota?

Ele suspirou, se sentindo pela primeira vez desde que começara aquilo, finalmente derrotado.

Retirou os pratos da mesa, dizendo de maneira rude para Law simplesmente sumir de sua vista. Depositou a louça suja sobre a pia, organizando-a para lavá-la antes de dormir.

Distraído como estava, não notou a aproximação do outro, assustando-se ao ouvir a voz dele bem próxima ao seu ouvido, causando um arrepio em sua nuca.

- Talvez eu tenha gostado de algo além do que os pães.

Sanji largou os pratos, se virando para Law, surpreso.

Eles estavam bem próximos. Próximos demais.

E Law esboçava um pequeno sorriso em sua face, ainda sem se afastar, mantendo o olhar firme sobre o do cozinheiro.

Sanji também não se afastou.

Aquele homem misterioso e particularmente irritante postado a sua frente parecia lhe hipnotizar.

O loiro finalmente quebrou o contato visual com ele, apenas para fitar seus lábios que de repente se tornaram tão convidativos.

Então abandonou seu autocontrole e se aproximou ainda mais de Law, beijando-lhe brevemente na boca.

Um beijo curto no qual Trafalgar reagiu prontamente, empurrando o cozinheiro contra a parede de um modo não muito calmo e capturando seus lábios em um beijo mais profundo e forte.

Law passou seus dedos pelo cós da calça de Sanji, puxando-o para mais perto, deixando seus corpos bem colados.

Mas foi quando Sanji estava com as mãos habilmente abrindo o enorme casaco de Law que que ouviram uma voz distante chamando o pirata.

- Law? Onde você está? – Chopper.

Rapidamente ambos reconheceram a voz, afastando-se um do outro.

A pequena rena logo entrou na cozinha, parecendo animado, carregando um livro em suas mãos.

- Ah você está aí! Pensei que tinha ido dormir...

Porém suas respirações aceleradas e suas faces coradas os denunciavam, mas para a sorte dos dois, era apenas Chopper quem havia adentrado o local.

- Está tudo bem? Estão com febre? – Perguntou com um ar preocupado, olhando de um para o outro.

Eles afirmaram que estava bem, e Law disse para Chopper que logo o encontraria na biblioteca.

O médico esboçou um sorriso e saiu da cozinha, animado.

- Eu vou dormir. – Disse Sanji, resolvendo deixar a cozinha como estava. Ele era extremamente cuidadoso e gostava de deixar seu local de trabalho completamente impecável, mas decididamente não estava com cabeça para aquilo no momento.

O loiro passou por Law, e quando já estava na porta da cozinha, ouviu a voz calma e desinteressada do pirata lá de dentro.

- Você venceu. Eu gosto de pão.

Sanji não se virou, muito menos respondeu. Mas era visível o pequeno sorriso em sua face enquanto se afastava.

* * *

OAIJSOIASJIAJSIOAS ah vai, viajei na história, mas foi legal imaginar os dois juntos s2


End file.
